


Phases of Love and Politics

by devilinthedetails



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Choices, Dreams, F/M, Love, Politics, Regrets, Romance, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Padme progresses through the phases of love and politics with first Palo and then Anakin. A story told in single sentence snippets.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Palo
Kudos: 5





	Phases of Love and Politics

First Sight

Padme’s gaze should have been caught by the grand rotunda they were receiving a special tour of on their first day in the Legislative Youth Program, but instead her focus was captured by a boy with dark curls who looked two years older than her and must have been an eternity wiser. 

First Kiss

Palo Jemabie had dreamy eyes and dark curls a caressing hand could get lost in for days but when luscious-looking lips kissed Padme they were clammy as a frog that could never turn into a prince because life wasn’t an Alderaanian fairy tale. 

Dreams of being Queen

“I want to be queen,” Padme whispered, sharing her deepest desire with Palo as he held her against his chest on a bench before one of Theed’s thousands of fountains, the forever rising and falling cascade of water a musical counterpoint to her dreams. 

Queen One Day

“You will be queen one day,” Palo promised, his words warm as sunlight in Padme’s ear when she whispered to him her secret dream of being queen. 

Artist

“I want to be an artist,” Palo told Padme, and she knew that was his way of breaking up with her because she wanted to be a politician—a queen. 

Incompatible with Love

Padme lost her faith in romance the day Palo broke up with her because she wanted to be a politician and came to believe that pursuing politics was incompatible with love. 

Chosen Politics

Late at night alone beneath her cool shimmersilk blankets, Padme often thought she had chosen politics over love and sometimes regretted her decisions after bitter battles on the Senate floor. 

Fairy Tale Romance

Padme had never believed she would be part of a heart-stopping, happily ever after romance until she kissed Anakin beside the beautiful blue bowl of a Naboo lake. 

Firepit

At the firepit in the lake country resort, Padme again chose politics over love even as Anakin argued and wept. 

Vain Efforts at Diplomacy

In the face of death in an execution arena on Geonosis when all her vain efforts at diplomacy failed, Padme could no longer deny Anakin or herself, choosing love over politics at last. 

Unafraid

Anakin never cared that Padme was unafraid to die; he was always just afraid of losing her.


End file.
